X Wizard League
The X Wizard League 'is an intergalactic government of the 100 most talented and itelligent wizards in universe 7. Their goal is total peace in the entire universe. However, some wizards have gotten obsessed and corrupt with their incredible might. They appear in the final Saga of 'Dragon Ball AF, which is: DBAF THE MOVIE: This is What We Were Training For! The Prophecy of the Elder Wizard The elder wizard always carried a shining orb until he joined the league. He told the other Wizards that he had no idea how he got it, but his vision told him that it was his saviour, his god. The orb was placed in a safe protected room. To release their god the Wizards had to make sacrifices, so from that moment, even though they basically are against killing, they started draining the energy from defeated villains and turn it into mana . '''But if you take away someone's energy, that person won't be able to breathe and will die. But the Wizards only cared about their leader and added the mana to the orb. ___________ Members: '''Yuzu and Aynae Aynae was the wizard who teleported the Earth to the galaxy of the wizards. She was the Wizard who battled against the Z-fighters 'and won. Yuzu is an elder Wizard who explained the Z-fighters where and why they where there. He is one of the few Wizards who actually believe in total justice. These two Wizards from the same race (an unknown humanoid race) joined the league at the same moment and usually work together. ____________ '''Dragonlord ' The Dragonlord is a very powerful Wizard, he used to be a dead villain who escaped from 'Hell . '''But he became a living being again with one of his powerful spells. The Dragonlord is able to summon powerful dragons and can even transform himself into a big purple dragon. The Dragonlord used to rule over a land inhabited by only dragons, these dragons were very loyal to him. But he lost his kingdom when he arrived in the Dragon Ball World. The Dragonlord was killed a long time ago by a hero from the 'DragonQuest World . 'He was teleported to the afterlife of the Dragon Ball World, known as Hell. But, as mentioned before he was able to escape. Everybody knew he was an evil wizard but they permitted him to join because of his incredible power. The Dragonlord got killed a second time in his fight with 'Furais. _______________________________________________ Hoja There is an unseen Wizard named Hoja ''' Not much is known about him only that he is the Wizard who invented the spell to teleport things with a very big size (like planets). Hoja is never shown but he is probably still alive. He also probably fought against the Z-fighters. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Deoxys '''Deoxys is a Wizard from the 'Pokémon Planet '. He is seen fighting against Gohan. When he is defeated he gets a flachback back to the time when he lived on his planet he misses and says: "Why did I have to join them? I wasted 10 years of my life!" Deoxys is forgiven by Krillin after he tells his story. And Krillin allows him to go back to his world. ________________________________________________________________________________